Six Degrees of Separation
by CsillaDream
Summary: Lavi and Allen have a huge fight and the young Brit leaves; alone and suffering, the redhead undergoes the six degrees of separation until he can recover from this heartbreak [INSPIRED by a song - not to be confused with a SONG-FIC)
1. Chapter 1

**Csilla: Yay! If it wasn't so obvious, this was inspired (NOT A SONG-FIC) by the song 'Six Degrees of Separation' by The Script and I literally spent a night deciding over who should be a part of this idea~ but at last, LAVEN has been giving me FEELS *^***

**&I need to get Krissie (mosherocks4) into loooooooooooving this pairing! **

( - - - - )

His head was pulsing with each heartbeat and as his mind slowly came around to the awful smell of pine cleaner and soap, the young man groaned. Cautiously opening an eye, he immediately regretted it and slammed it shut; movement to his left made him turn his head, forcing red tresses to splay out on the sickly-white pillow.

"Where am I?" He asked to the other person in the room, his voice coming out hoarse as if it were dryer than the desert.

A brunette man looked up from the chart he was reading and walked over to the redhead, "I see you've returned to the world of the living," receiving only an irritated gaze from the one lying down, the man quickly added: "You're in the hospital, Mr. Bookman... You were in a car accident earlier tonight,"

_Car accident...?_

With his mind clearer and his head throbbing a little less, the redhead took notice of the darkness surrounding his right eye; lifting a hand, which ended up being more work than he anticipated, his fingers felt the bandaging wrapped around the side of his face covering his right eye. _Did something happen to my eye?_

"I'm Dr. Neah," The man introduced himself before two other people stepped inside the room, "and these two officers need to hear what happened... whatever you can remember,"

"Sorry to ask of this, kid but we need you to answer a few questions..." began one of the officers as the other took out a handheld pad of paper and a pen.

The young man nodded his head as he remained lying down and so the interrogation began...

"State your name for the record,"

"Lavi Bookman,"

"What car were you driving, Lavi?"

"My jeep,"

"Were you drinking?"

"No"

"Doing drugs?"

"No"

"Then explain how a jeep driven by someone **not** under any influence ends up in a heads-on collision?" Clenching his fist, Lavi knew he would have to explain what was the glaring obvious truth but first: "Was anyone hurt?"

Neah spoke up this time: "Aside from you, the other car's injuries were minor..."

"Thank god," The redhead whispered in relief before turning back to the officers, "To answer your question, I was heartbroken... We had the biggest fight tonight and we separated,"

Not content with his answer, the officer that had done all the talking scoffed before nudging his partner and they left. Lavi turned his attention over to the doctor, "Hey Doc... did something happen to my eye or something?"

Neah opened his mouth before closing it enough so a breathless sigh escaped then muttering, "Suppose I better tell you now," flipping a switch on a small board, "these are the x-rays we did on the right side of your face," pointing to a line, "I'm afraid this is a fracture on your eye orbit," turning his back to the redhead he finished with a: "Your right eye will need to heal before it can be used,"

"How long...?"

"About a month or so, if you're lucky" The man flipped the switch off before walking back over to the other, who made an attempt to sit up but failed.

At the redhead's side, Neah added: "Sadly I can only prescribe medicine for the physical injuries... I know of no medicine to help with a broken heart other than time..." before excusing himself to attend to his other patients.

Lying against the sickly-white bedding, Lavi's green eye seemed to water-down as his mind wandered; what was he going to do now? How was he going to get over Allen? Did he even want to? Was there another way to get around this broken heart?

Questions plagued his mind; while dating the young British adult, the redhead had literally read every relationship 'how-to' book out there - Yes, he was a novice in this department but for Allen's sake he tried hard to learn how to be a good boyfriend. The white-haired man was patient as his boyfriend sought to improve himself and his mindset...

Lavi bit back tears that threatened to spill as memories of staying up late watching chick-flicks and TV shows surrounding romance; maybe Dr. Neah was right: there was nothing but time to heal the pain in his chest.

A new question formed and he voiced it out to the empty room: "Just how much time until it heals?"

He searched his mind but couldn't come up with a single answer that gave him a time-set instead the only thing he came up with was an entry he read in a book way back in the beginning. The entry spoke of 'the six degrees of separation' but what were they again...?

Before he could really strain his mind to remember, his door burst open and several familiar figures stormed inside and up to his bedside. Kanda, dragged by Lenalee and Alma followed shortly by Krory and Daisya stood before him worry evident in their eyes (minus Kanda's). Not sure what to really say considering his situation, the redhead could only muster: "Uh... hey guys...?"

"You get into a car accident and all you can say is 'hey guys'...!" Lenalee sobbed as she threw her arms around the redhead's neck, oblivious to the pain she was causing him in doing so. Lavi froze as the girl's body hit his body like a ton of bricks; he knew he must be in real bad shape considering Lenalee was light as a feather.

Alma was next to jump onto bandwagon: "Are you okay?" his eyes were brimming with enough tears to make up for the lack of ones from Kanda; the redhead chuckled uncomfortably, "y-yeah, i-i'm fine"

Daisya and Kanda exchanged glances before the prankster asked, "So, like what happened? Hospital says you were in some kind of accident,"

"Uh, yeah but don't worry... I just fell asleep at the wheel," Sticking out his tongue playfully in hopes his friends would buy his act and leave him alone again. Lady Luck was not on his side. Oh no. Krory was proof of that with a simple: "I wonder how Allen will take this," - no one seemed to notice the atmosphere darkening around their friend at the mention of the British male.

Swallowing the pain, Lavi forced a playful response: "He'll probably hide all the coffee in the house," followed by an equally-forced laugh. His friends seemed to buy the act as they didn't stay long and before long, the redhead was alone again. With only the sounds of the low beeps of machines around him, the information he was trying to remember suddenly popped to the forefront of his mind...

_...first, you think the worst is a broken heart_

( - - - - )

**Csilla: This will have six chapters and then an epilogue :D**

**So I hope everyone enjoys this~**

**&leave reviews (any flames about the pairing will be used to warm my toes~)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was day two of his hospital stay, Dr. Neah had demanded that the redhead stay for at least five days before he'd release him without having to worry that the other would end up more injured than when he entered the building. Bored, lifeless eye stared out the window watching the same scenery he had been gazing since he had been moved into another room. Voices from his left caused a green eye to glance over to see a small group of children peering into his hospital room from the doorway; the moment he locked gazes with one of them, they all backed away. He sighed before sliding out of his bed and tip-toeing over to the door to hear the same voices but hushed. He poked his head out in the direction to see the group tense up; "Did you guys need help?" He asked gently, his bangs hung loosely over the bandaging on his right eye.

"A-ah," fiddling with his finger nervously, "W-we were wo-wondering," the young brunette boy paused before glancing over his shoulders at the dirty blonde boy near him for help; the other boy stepped in front of the other two kids and up beside the brunette before finishing his friend's question: "we were wondering what happened to you, niisan?"

His old liveliness ghosted over his features as he crouched down asking, "What your names?"

"Leo and this is Jan," pointing to the brunette boy beside him before introducing the two kids behind them, "Archie and Mei-Ling,"

Plopping down on the floor outside his room, Lavi went about answering Leo's question as well as introducing himself to the youngsters: "Well, Leo... I'm Lavi and I got into a car accident..." his voice trailing off slightly.

A small hand puts a little pressure on his knees as the brunette girl, Mei-Ling comforted him: "Its okay... the important thing is you're alive," making a green eye widen before he smiled and thanked her.

He stayed with them, chatting aimlessly; he learned that the group had been admitted to the hospital for various reason...

Leo because he had broken his arm from falling out of a tree; his father was often busy so he had asked that his son be given a room until he healed.

Jan because he had been in a car crash with his parents; his parents were both still unconscious so he was allowed to have a room until they recovered.

Archie and Mei-Ling had been exposed to a poison at school; they needed constant watch in care they got worse.

As such, it was no surprise when a nurse came over and told Archie and Mei-Ling that it was time to take their medicine; it was then that everyone decided it was time to part ways for now. Walking back to his room, Lavi waved goodbye to the children as they returned to their respective rooms but right as he took a step to enter his room - he heard from the nurse's station something that dragged his heart up to his throat.

The name of someone close to him. The surname of someone he cared the most about. And a room number that was merely a corridor or so away. Just like that he booked it down the hall, earning a few worried complaints from his nurses and a few doctors along the way; he skidded, as best as he could bare-footed, to a stop in front of the room number he heard from the nurses. His chest was pounding in his throat as he slowly opened the door to reveal a boy, his age, lying in the bed; the boy had short light brown hair. Lavi's heart sank again - this was not Allen Walker. Stepping up the edge, he lifted the chart that hung from the end and muttered the patient's name, "Walker, Yumasaki..."

He silently apologized to the unconscious boy before leaving the room and walking back to his own with his head hung, bangs draping over his remaining eye. _It wasn't Allen... It wasn't A-Allen who was in that room... Wasn't A-Allen w-who had gotten in-injured..._

Tears pricked his eye just as his body met with his hospital bed; last night had really happened! He had gotten into a car accident after his boyfriend, of five years, left him. _Stupid fight. Why did we have to fight that night? Why didn't we try to talk it out? Why didn't I chase after him when he slammed that front door? There was so much I wanted to tell him at that moment... Dammit! Why can't I just be honest with him? With myself! Dammit! Dammit..._

"...dammit," tears broke past his defenses and pelted like a small storm on his pillow, "...A-Allen... I'm... sorry... I was... an idiot... I wish... dammit! I wish... I could have... one more... one more chance... to apologize..."

It was then that the redhead remembered the next part...

_...its gonna kill you is the second part_

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Finally got this out of DOC MANAGER! Sorry it seems cut short but the next chapters will be longer, I promise ;A;**

**I had a revelation - I'm Shigure from Fruits Basket**

**Shigure is a writer**

**As am I**

**Shigure is a pro at procrastinating**

**As am I**

**Shigure has an editor who gets on his case about writing**

**I NEED ONE OF THOSE!**

**(my boyfriend is my ANTI-editor... he gives me new ideas instead of making me focus on the ones I already have on paper/online)**

**OH! And one last update, I've officially started on my own novel~ (been _waaay_ too long since I worked on one) XD**


End file.
